x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Cassidy / Banshee
''Banshee 'Banshee ''Sean Cassidy / Banshee'' is a mutant capable of unleashing a supersonic scream which also makes him capable of flying. He joins Charles Xavier's mutant division as the youngest of the other members. He is also one of the founding members of The X Men. He is the father of Theresa Cassidy / Siryn. Biography '''Early Life Sean Cassidy was born in Manhattan in 1946. Although most of his life, young Sean would be an outcast and rejected by young girls because of his awkward behaviour, he would discover his mutation at a young age so that by the time he was sixteen, he was fully aware of his potential as well as controlling his powers. 'Division X' ( X-Men: First Class) Young Cassidy joins Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr after they recruit him by heading to the aquarium when he also meets other young mutants, including Raven Darkholme, Hank McCoy, Alex Summers, Angel Salvadore and Armando Munoz. He displays his mutation by breaking a window after which he comes with the idea of giving a party, an idea supported by the others despite Charles and Eriks absence. 'The Hellfire Club' After Charles and Erik leave for the USSR with special agent Moira MacTaggert, the young mutants settle down for a while as The Hellfire Club members start to invade the C.I.A department and go far enough of killing all the agents in the building. Then, their leader, Sebastian Shaw, attempts to recruit the young mutants as Sean stays with the rest despite Angel leaving. When Darwin dies by Shaw, Sean is angered by the tought of losing a good friend capable of true sacrifice. 'X-Mansion & training' Arriving at Charles' old mansion for a place to stay, Sean accommodates and starts his training as Charles becomes his mentor like with the rest. Charles is convinced that using the amount of force produced by the sonic waves from Sean, he can levitate for a short amount of time as Hank also designs a suit for him. During training with Charles and Erik, he attempts to jump off a satellite dish though after having second toughts, Sean is deliberately pushed by Erik without expecting it as he uses his powers to fly for the first time. 'The Cuban Missile Crisis' After gearing up and heading with the SR-71, Sean volunteers to locate Shaw's submarine during the battle between the U.S. and USSR. Locating the submarine, Erik grabs it out to surface as Riptide uses his powers to crash it on a beach. During the climax of the battle, Sean ( taking the alias Banshee) fights Tempest above the ships in the sky as he manages to save Alex from getting taken as a prisoner and after his flight-suit is damaged, he is forced to land on the beach. When Tempest is also brought down by Havok's blast, Banshee joins his teammates on the beach when Erik deflects the incoming missiles back to the ships launching them. He also witnesses the founding of The Brotherhood Of Mutants as teammate Mystique also leaves with Erik. After that, Banshee, along Havok and Beast are the first X Men to put a base to their school along their leader, Charles. Four weeks later, it is possible however that Sean returned to his normal life as a teenager though after finishing his studies at the new mutant institute, he may have became a teacher there for a time. 'Aftermath' Many years after The Cuban Missile Crisis, Sean may have intentionally sent his daughter to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters as he was also trying to settle down after his life as an X Man. During recruitment of the second generation, Banshee and Beast were injured by a mad Calvin Rankin who copied their powers and fled. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Mentor, teacher and leader. #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - Teacher turned enemy. #Raven Darkholme / Mystique - Teammate turned enemy. #Angel Salvadore - Teammate turned enemy. #Theresa Cassidy / Siryn - Daughter. 'Abilities' *''Superhuman senses ( including hearing and telemetry)'' *''Supersonic scream'' *''Flight'' 'Trivia' *Sean is Irish in the comic books as in the movies he is American. Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants